igifandomcom-20200214-history
IGI2 13 Showdown at the Docks
IGI Wiki: IGI 2 > Campaign 2 Libya > Mission 13 13. Showdown at the Docks]] Briefing Objectives 1. Search database for information on secure area 2. Turn on power to crane 3. Destroy secure compound wall 4. Search offices in secure warehouse Walkthrough Objective 1 Shoot the fuel containers to kill the RPG soldiers on the rooftop. *From the start, run to your right and up to the fence. *Now turn left and stay close to the fence, going past the opening, until you reach the building with the armoured camera over the door. *Pick the lock to get in and immediately shoot the guard in front of you. *There are two more guards through the door round to your left, which you need to kill. *Use the computer in the furthest room. Objective 2 *Go back outside and stay close to the fence again. *This time go through the gap. *Use the satellite map to pick your time to go round the crates and hide down the space between them. *Watch out for the nervous guard at the rear, as he likes to keep checking behind him. *Now wait for the patrolling guards to come past you and kill them silently from behind *Now creep up on the two guards near the hut and kill them both. *Kill the guard in the hut as he comes out *You can now get to the dock area. *Head right to the large gate and unlock it when the camera is looking away. *Take the long route by walking along the west wall, avoiding the guards to get round the back of the large building near the ladder. *Shoot the guard on the second floor through the window, using your Thermal Imaging to line up the shot. *Now climb the ladder, and slowly clamber onto the roof. *Kill the sniper with your knife. *Turn to your right, and look down over the objective. *Drop onto the fence around the generator, then down into the fenced area. *Hit the switch to turn on the power. Objective 3 *Enter the building and unlock the front door *Lie down and quickly shoot the three guards patrolling in front of the building *Now exit, going quickly around the left hand corner to avoid the camera above the door on the way *Quickly make your way back to the crane area. *Keep to the left wall, go round behind the warehouse and come up on the crane from behind. *Kill the sniper from the ground and climb up the crane to turn it on. Objective 4 *Crawl through the gap in the wall you have just made and observe the enemy troops around the warehouse. *Lie flat and shoot the two on the first floor walkway, then kill the guards on the ground. *If you lie flat in the shadows and take good aim you can kill all these guards undetected. *Get into the warehouse to find the PC and search the offices. Objective 5 *Run and hide. *Use crates for cover and take pot shots at Quest and his men until they die. You can circle around the crates to come up on the baddies hiding behind the truck, from behind. *Move towards the wing of the plane to end the mission. Walkthrough 2 -Speedrun If you're playing a speedrun this mission can be finished super quickly, follow these steps: # Sneak to the long hallway of crates (or just rush it if you want less time), this is the area where you can find 3 soldiers spectating and 2 talking next to the alarm button and one in a little hut. # Sneak between the crates or kill everybody (not recommended as it will probably make the soldiers hiding in the near building come out, which will be a pain to be able to get rid of/ sneak through) until you will be able to reach the crate. # Either kill the sniper on the crate using your handgun or rush him and stab him to death, and be sure to pick up the grenade as you will need it later. # Go up the crate and climb up the ladder, then lie down on the ground and move through the hole in the left side of the lever, you'll be able to get to the side of the crate. # Here is the tricky part. Stand up, and jump on the wall (or the lamp) that you need to destroy if you play the original way. You will take a good bit of damage, but as I said, this is for just-win/speedrun gameplays, then go down to the ground. # Here is another tricky part. Open the door of the lab, and throw a grenade towards the truck, and quickly start using the Computer. # After the hole "getting busted" thingy, stab the two soldiers next to you and the grenade you've thrown should kill Quest and the soldiers with him, some of them don't die, take the weapons from the soldiers you stabbed and kill them. # Move towards the wing of the airplane. Category:IGI 2 missions